The goal of this project is to examine the role of fibronectin in cell adhesion. The proposed work is aimed at a structural and functional characterization of fibronectin. Studies will be carried out to optimize the methods for affinity chromatography of fibronectin. With the aid of an immunological approach, we intend to map the gene coding for human fibronectin.